godrafandomcom-20200214-history
Known Bugs
Obviously, Godra Region is far from complete. There are many, many bugs that still need fixing, and we need your help! The more bugs we find and fix, the better final product we will have and the more enjoyable the game will be! Please report any bugs you find here on the page or as comments. If you have questions about the game, that are not bugs, please post them in the comments of the appropriate article page. To avoid somehow getting stuck in a bug, you should make backups of your savefile! The article Savegame explains all about it. Otherwise it rarely happens, that you may be in a situation where you cannot continue playing due to a bug and have to start all over... Crash-Inducing Bugs Please Edit this page here for any bugs that cause the game to crash. Please post screenshots with location and error message. I don't have a screenshot but: After talking to Brock in Abyss at the top of the Abyss dept store, and trying to leave the lab in Cloudvale, my game crashes completely. It gives me an error of (w/o the "") "Script PSystem_System line 15: errno:: ENOENT occurred. No such file or directory Data/Map002.rx data." have fixed the bug from the DL page, not sure why this file was removed from the directory. Entering the last Elite Four Member's room the game crashes in the first official game release and beta 1.9 version. The following error message appears: "Script 'Game_Event' line 164: ArgumentError occured. comparison of String with 0 failed" This happens at various points in the game, in both East and West. It may be because of the dropdown area title in the top left corner of the screen, or because of another loading area. But this error occurs whenever it wants to, and you can't progress to that area when it does. Entering the game using the action button from the title screen. Presing enter on the title screen causes this error to occur. I have entered the game previously. 'West Godra' After getting your green card stolen the second time and go in and escape the guy with dragonite you cannot leave shadowfell. After crossing the White River and talking to Ash, I get this error message after talking to him: After Purchasing your gym in orchid town, Battling Gentleman Christopher results in a script error Blacking out to Ray causes him to say that you won while you're in the Pokemon Center; I couldn't move after that and had to restart. Also, I'm getting the Ash error message as well, and I downloaded version 1.6, too. 'East Godra' The game crashes in Willow City's Gym if a poison trap makes your last pokemon faint. The game crashes in Paret City's Gym right before the battle with Avila, the Gym Leader, preventing the player from battling her and proceeding with the game. The game crashes in Safari Zone by encountering a shiny Nincada In cedar town, after enter the national park and leveling up your pokemon, the game crashes when you leave try to leave the town, please fix this. The message I'm getting is "Script 'Game_Event' line 164: ArgumentError occured. comparison of String with 0 Failed" Date- 4/14/2016 In the first gym after I lost to the gym leader my game crashed from a long running script error. It saved before it crashed so now every time I enter the game I automatically battle him and it crashes again because all my pokemon are fainted. Aparently, route 15 doen't exist, making two cities un-accesable Concerns/Non-Fatal Bugs Please Edit this page here for any bugs that do not cause a fatal error in the game. Please post screenshots of location of the bug. Lucario loses Special Attack when Mega Evolving. I cant see the inside of the houses and i don´t know why... None of the moves have descriptions, they only give the effect if used during a contest. The music that plays in every house is the shop music. I think it would be nice if the music from the city/route played instead. Every Pokemon you face is two levels higher than first Pokemon you send out. For any battle you do, with wild or with trainers. This makes the game very hard and go very fast. Fletchinder and Talonflame's ability is Flame Body instead of Big Pecks. The hidden ability of the whole evolution line is Gale Wings. If a Pokemon is being switched out and is killed by another using pursuit before it can successfully switch, the game asks a second time which Pokemon the user would like to switch in to. This causes the original switch choice to be sent out, and then the second choice to be sent out immediately afterward. (Can cause intimidate to trigger twice) Sucker punch works regardless of what the defending Pokemon does. Life Orb only causes the holder's HP to decrease by 1. Spit up does 1 damage regardless of the number of stockpiles used. This is not really a bug but a MAJOR SCREWUP. The stats for all Pokemon in the 6th Gen are messed up. The correct order for the entry of stats in the PBS file pokemon.txt is HP,Att,Def,Speed,Sp.Atk,Sp.Def. This is totally destroying the game while playing with new pokemon. (Found in V1.0) Teleport stops working properly after a while. No matter what healing spot you last used, it stays stuck on a specific healing spot (in my case, Omoth) (Found in V1.0) Using Wing Attack against a Stunky generates this error: http://pastebin.com/p6YzuYHb All pokémon are always 2 levels higher then the first pokémon that you send out in battle,whether trainers or wild pokemon. This makes the game very hard at the start. East Godra Route 14 cave requires 3 days of mining. However, after doing it once, you can't do it again. It tells you you can only mine once a day, no matter how much time has passed. Azela cave has a cave entrance Pine Town does not have a healing spot. In Holly, there's a house that has no inside. Or rather, you can't access the inside. When you try to, you step right over the door. At the Cedar Town War Party house, it teleports you to West Godra and effectively changes the game's story completely. In cedar town, after enter the national park and leveling up your pokemon, the game crashes when you leave try to leave the town, please fix this. The message I'm getting is "Script 'Game_Event' line 164: ArgumentError occured. comparison of String with 0 Failed" Game unplayable after Bonsly uses "Copycat" after swith in. lvl1ftw.JPG|11/22/14: The Cedar gym leader wont fight back in battle. Good job Eevee! :D West Godra Annoyances/Glitches 'West Godra' Legendary catch rate is far, far too low. A dragon tail switched into a static pokemon, and then static applied afterward, even though it wasn't hit. The guy that revives fossils in the Allbright building took 3 days to "revive" it then told me whatever he did revive is dead.... no Cranidos for me. The Mega Tower; (North of nightshade) there is no way to exit the tower once you enter. Do NOT save in the tower. exiting results in your player spawning in the door of the base if the tower, unable to move or go back in. only way to escape is to blackout or resume fron earlier savestate. There is no way to access the top left corner of the map in the Egg Habitat in Nettle town. Man who offers to unlock hidden talents for relics. Gave a relic to unlock hidden lightning rod ability in surfing Pikachu. It didn't work at all. Trying to catch Magnemite in the Power Plant, used 30+ pokeballs (including on ones that were lvl:3 burned, low hp) still breaks free every time. You are given two Good Rods; one in Alder Town and one in Violet City. After giving the berry man 10 berries and then planting some berries in the fields behind his house, the game got really slow and ran choppy. Once you reach Omoth, it smoothes out again, but anytime you go back to the lake area it gets slow and choppy again. Nurse Joy can get stuck sometimes, and it's quite funny. Now every time I go into a PokeCenter (any PokeCenter) she has Pokeballs already in all the slots, doing the healing animation. East Godra Upon interacting with and buying the Pine Town house via the sign outside, it will state that interacting with the sign again will allow the player to decorate the house, but doing so only asks if the player would like to purchase the house again. (purchasing the first time does allow entry to the house) There Are two places to get the Old Rod. One is sold for 500 Poke on Route 19 and the other is given for winning a battle with a Fisherman on Route 18. Cedar Town's PokeCenter's map shows West Godra instead of East Godra. Neither the couch (labeled "Home Decor") nor the single bed appears in the player house in Pine Town after purchasing. You will see the bridge man after won over him if you're standing in a certain spot. He sort of appear and disappear when you're moving. Cedar gym leader wont fight back with Scyther and Scizor in battle. Route 21 Bug Catcher Herb's Butterfree will not fight back. Route 18 Gentleman Martin's Growlithe will sometimes not attack back. Paret City Gym Leader Avila won't fight back with Pidgeotto, Noctowl or Fearow. The attack REST doesn't do anything in v18. Safari Zone: Sometimes, remaining steps don't decrease after getting kicked out for the first time. Weiss will not progress with the 2nd semester getting stuck saying "I hope to see you next semester!" making the college path unable to be finished. After catching Rotom in the haunted inn and the inn keeper says that he is willing to sell you the inn there is a chance you will not be able to interact with him anymore not giving any text or a chance to purchase the inn. Fixed Bugs *You can walk on the wall in the Abyss War Party Hideout next to the stairs *You can walk on tables in the War Party HQ both as seen and on the scientist's table. *The Game Corner does not have any coins to find on the ground D: *The guy blocking the access from Abyss to Route 4 and from Route 4 to Abyss seems rather redundant. After beating Omoth Cty Gym and first Rival battle you can get to Route 4 by walking up Route 5 and then through Nettle Town. Why block Access to Abyss and leave the player startled over where to continue and in the need of running ALL the way back up Route 4, through Route 5, down Route 2, through Omoth, along Route 3 and half through Abyss to arrive 2 tiles away from his possition on Route 4 beforehand... *When you talk to the guy on Route 5, that want's a potion from you and click "cancel", then save, the guy is gone after reloading. *Not a coding bug, but at the College Stacy said our room was on the very left but it wasn't actually our room. Our room was on the very right. *When I try to dive just below Cloudvale Beach, I end up off the map: *when trying to take the final exam battle for the university, the professor takes one step and freezes, which freezes the whole game since you cannot walk. *After following the guy who stole your Green Card into the Shadowfell Game Corner, if you talk to him while standing above him (see Screenshot), the game freezes after he finished talking and is supposed to rush of (he doesn't)(he usually rushes through the square the player is occupying) *When I try to use the elevator in Ebony Spire after talking with Professor Weiss after beating the Elite Four: *In Omoth city Mart, after playing "Ty.pe Quiz" PokeGear twice in a row, game crashes with error message: Script 'PokemonPokegear' line 169: NoMethodError occurred. undefined method 'pbStartScreen' for 2:Fixnum *In the University: Inside a loop, you can not leave. *When trying to trade a Rattata for a Poochyena in Omath I get this error message and the game crashes and I have to start over from my last save. *When entering a battle in the safari zone, the game displays an error message, then crashes. (present in 1.7; been fixed in 1.8) *Attempting to purchase anything from the game corner prize selection will crash the game immediately. *Talonflame's evolutionary line has Huge Power instead of Gale Wings as their hidden ability. - Confirmed stats are consistant with bulbapedia data * Seems as though the Sleep status condition works the same way as freezing does (lasting an infinite amount of turns but with a chance to thaw (or in this case, wake up) every turn). Sleep doesn't work that way in the actual games. * Steel still resists Ghost and Dark moves. Generation VI removed these resistances. Category:Game_Development